Wounded Angel
by EvoAngel
Summary: Ryorin is depressed with life and decides to end it all.Can Kaiba stop her before it's too late? songfic.
1. Breaking The Habit

Ryorin: Hee, hee! I'm back after five long months, not as a reviewer but as an authoress.

Ruka: Please don't forget me, her yami. This story is err... mostly about my hikari's life. She feels the unfairness of life and wants to end it all.

Ryorin: Not exactly true. That's just the summary of the fic. Kosui, can you do the disclaimer?

(Ryorin's Dark Magician looks up from his book)

Kosui: Ryorin does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Linkin' Park, though she really wishes she does.

**Wounded Angel**

**Chapter 1- Breaking The Habit**

_Memories consume like opening the wounds_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

(Ryorin's P.O.V)

Another day and another start at life. Ra, I hate life so much! There's nothing for me in this world. I am all alone. I have no one to love, I have no friends to be with, I have no one to cling to, I have no will to live. I'm all alone.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

I put down my brush and stare at my reflection. Mysterious green eyes stare back at me. Straight black hair frames my face. People say that I'm an angel. Am I? I feel more like an angel of death.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

I flinch as my hair brushes against my arm There's a long and deep gash there, my most recent injury. It's funny. There's no pain when you're cutting yourself. The pain comes after. But that's life, isn't it? One moment you're enjoying yourself. The next, you're filled with pain.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

I get up and walk out of my house. The sky is dull and cloudy, matching my mood. I cross the road lifelessly. A car almost knocks me down but I don't care. I 'd rather die than live.

_Clutching my cure I try to lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I've hurt much more than anytime before_

_I have no options left again_

I sit at my table quietly. No one seems to notice me. They don't know I'm there. A girl bumps into my table, knocking down my books. She didn't even stop to say sorry. It's as if I didn't exist

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

I pick up my books and stack them neatly before playing with my wounds. I enjoy every stab of pain I feel. I smile with content. The physical pain I feel is enough to drive out the hurt in my heart.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

A hand touches my shoulder. I look up to see you. "What?" I ask. You just look at me oddly before walking away. Great. I didn't ask for more hurt.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

You are all that I wanted to be. Rich, successful, famous, perfect. You are Seto Kaiba, the richest teen in Japan. You have everything I don't have. You're perfect. I hate you for it.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one that falls_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

When no one is looking, I take out a blade and cut yet another line on my forearm. It hurts like hell, but at least it can give me the feeling of contentment and satisfaction I long for.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I know I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean_

The walls of my heart are black, my heart itself cold. My emotions are only expressed through writing or drawing. People look at me, they see an angel. Fat hope.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Angel? Maybe. I'm a wounded angel. Yeah, that's it. A wounded angel.

Ryorin: Whew! First chappie finished! Here's a tip for all those who want to write songfics. Mostly angst or dark. Listen to Linkin Park! It really gives you ideas.

Ruka: Okay, I'm doing the review begging this time. Ahem... ALL YOU READERS OUT THERE!!PLEASE REVIEW!IT'S MY HIKARI'S FIRST TRY AT WRITING SO PLEASE REVIEW!!

Kosui: Bath time!


	2. These Are The Days

Ryorin: UUU!!! Chapter 2!!! I have no idea what connection the song has for the chapter, because my yami wrote this.

Ruka: If there's anyone to blame, it's me. Don't kill my hikari.

Ryorin: This chapter is Kaiba's P.O.V. and... I really don't know. Sunimasen

Ruka: Kaiba feeling sorry for Ryorin. Rin?

Ryorin: I hate Jamie Cullum (But Ruka likes it) so I refuse to own his songs.

**Wounded Angel**

**Chapter 2- These Are The Days**

_These are the days that I've been missing_

_Give me the taste give me the joy of summer wine_

(Kaiba's P.O.V)

Sunlight streams in through my window, waking me. I turn over and groan, not wanting to wake up. I know the teachers wouldn't mind me taking a day off. They know better than to9 mess with me. But no sooner had I closed my eyes, Mokuba wakes me up again. Crap.

_These are the days that bring new meaning_

_I feel the stillness of the sun and I feel fine_

I sink into the hot water in the tub. It's a miracle that Mokuba managed to get me out of bed. I smile and touch my locket. Mokuba is the one who brought the light back in my life. I have him to thank for. My loving brother.

_Sometimes when the nights are closing early_

_I remember you and I start to smile_

Later, I'm busy on my laptop when the limo that I'm in suddenly jerks. I look out and realize that I've nearly hit you. I don't know what's wrong with you. You are the most beautiful angel I've ever seen. All you wear is white. A color of holiness. Yet, you always seem so lifeless and sad. I wonder why.

_Even though you don't want to know me_

_I get on by, and go the extra mile_

I approach you at school, but you answer me coldly, like you always do. It's as if you hate me. I never did anything to you, Ryorin. Why do you hate me?

_These are the times of love and meaning_

_Ice of the heart has melted away and found the light_

During recess, you sit alone on a stone bench and draw. I love your drawing. It's so realistic and full of emotions. Rough lines fill the page. Bit by bit, line by line, color by color, an image appears. You've drawn an angel. Its wings are spread and it's trying to fly, but chains and shackles hold it down. Long black hair frames its pale face and green eyes look out from the page, begging to be released. Numerous wounds cover its arms, lined with blood. A wounded angel.

_These are the days of endless dreaming_

_Troubles of life are floating away like a bird in flight_

After school, I see you walk away, so alone and small. You're like a lost bird in winter. So helpless, cold and lonely. No friend to be with, no one to be loved by. I feel so sad for you.

_These are the days that I've been missing_

_Give me the taste give me the joy of summer wine_

You remind me of myself, before Yugi defeated me and shattered my heart. I was like you, but worse. I made the life of people around me and people who love me hell. But the ice around my heart has melted.

_These are the days that bring new meaning_

_I feel the stillness of the sun and I feel fine_

Ryorin, what can I do to melt the ice around your heart?

Ryorin: Short. Ruka, I don't know what to do with you.

Ruka: Don't ask...


	3. Reflection

**Wounded Angel**

**Chapter 3- Reflection**

_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_What I really am_

_But you never know me_

(Ryorin's P.O.V)

There are times when I'm alone that I tend to look into my mirror. The girl that stares back at me is not me and will never be. My true self is hidden in my ice-cold heart.

_Everyday_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool myself_

I'm not exactly that innocent and sweet as people see me. It's just how I look. Believe me; I'm not that innocent anymore. I smoke, I drink and cut myself. Is that innocent?

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at mw?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

I'm desperately trying to bring out the real self in me. My favorite color is black, but somehow, I keep wearing white. I stick to Lolita, even though I know I should be wearing Gothic.

_I am now_

_In a world where I_

_Have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

What can I do? I was never loved, never will be loved. The world will never accept me for what I am. In their eyes, I'm someone who should be thrown into an asylum because of cutting myself.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

I can hardly recognize myself now. Drugs, smoking and sleepless nights have taken its tool on me. I have dark circles under my eyes and I've become pale, eve though I have a tan. I rarely go to school now. But still, this isn't me.

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Maybe, just maybe, I can find my real self if I'm free. Unchained to this world. My heart leaps at the thought of it. Freedom.

_There's a heart that must be_

_Free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why_

Here I stand, on the school roof, waiting for the exact moment to spread my wings. I take one last look around.

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

I'm through with life. The world dosen't need me. Hell, I don't think they'll even care if I'm gone.

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am I inside?_

This is it. No more cutting, no more pain and hurt, no more pretending. Goodbye world. This Wounded Angel is bidding you farewell. I smile and spread my wings.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

"RYORIN!"


	4. Points Of Authority

Ruka: Hikari! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for the S.H.E concert!

Ryorin: Coming! Kosui, can you and your sister manage the chapter?

Kosui & Kana: No problem.

**Wounded Angel **

**Chapter 4-Points Of Authority**

_Forfeit the game_

_Before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame_

_And puts your name to shame_

(Kaiba's P.O.V)

Underground music. It gives me a headache. Don't know why Mokuba loves listening to it. But I know, it's the kind of music you love. So, I bear with it.

_Cover your face_

_You can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast_

_You just won't last_

Linkin' Park. It's your favorite, isn't it, Ryorin? This song reflects your life. Girl, the way you ignore me and hate me silently makes my life hell.

_You love the way I look at you_

_While taking pleasure in the awful thing you put me through_

_You take away if I give in_

_My life, my pride is broken_

I'm going crazy thinking of you. Even though you treat me coldly, I still see that slight flicker in your eyes. A flicker of warmth trying to escape your frozen heart. But your cold glare gives me nightmares. My life hasn't been the same since I saw you.

_You like to think you're never wrong_

_(You lived what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone_

_(You lived what you've learned)_

Do you know, Ryorin, I suffer watching you suffer. It tears me apart to see you so alone and lonely. I can see a part of you fight to live, but it's losing. You now live a life full of lies and pretending.

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_(You lived what you've learned)_

_You want someone to share what you've been through_

_(You lived what you've learned)_

Can you hear the song, Ryorin? It speaks out for you. You can't take this burden alone, I know. So let me be a part of it, Ryorin! Let me share it with you!

_You love the things I say I'll do_

_The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you_

_You take away when I give in_

_My life, my pride is broken_

You think you're the only unfortunate one? Look at my life! I may be rich, I may be famous, but I HAVE NO FRIENDS! My own stepfather tortured me to the verge of breakdown!

_Forfeit the game_

_Before somebody else_

_Takes you out of the frame_

_And puts your name to shame_

Something stirs within me. Something tells me that you're in trouble. I have to trust this instinct. Please, Ryorin. Don't drive me insane. I rush out of my office.

_Cover up your face_

_You can't run the race_

_The pace is too fast_

_You just won't last_

I arrive on the school roof just in time to see you about to step off.

Kosui: That's the fourth chapter finished.

Kana: So please review, dear readers.


	5. Broken

**Wounded Angel**

**Chapter 5- Broken**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

(Kaiba's P.O.V)

You turn and look at me, eyes full of confusion. Then you turn back and look at the sky. A smile comes to your face. "Ryorin!" I dart out and tackle you to the side.

_I keep tour photograph I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Ryorin!" I shake you. "Why are you doing this to yourself?! Tell me!" To my surprise, you start crying. You never cry. You refuse to project emotions. Instead, you hide them and they freeze your heart.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I realize now that to melt the ice in you, you have to let out your emotions. I hug you as you cry. Hurt, anger and pain flows out.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

I caress your cheek with one finger. "Ryorin, I understand how you feel. Please, let me share this pain with you." You look up at my words. For the first time, I see your eyes free of the hurt.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

(Ryorin's P.O.V)

I whirl around just as you call my name. Why do I care? I want to be free. I turn back but the next thing I know, something crashes into me, throwing me to the side of the roof. A second later, I'm in your arms.

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I break down and start to cry. You comfort me, saying that you wish to share my pain. Immediately, I feel the black walls around my heart crumble.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The darkness is over. Chains have fallen and wounds have healed. I can spread my wings and fly. I have found peace and freedom at last, here, in your arms, Kaiba.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

(Normal P.O.V)

Kaiba smiled gently at Ryorin. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He had done it. He had freed her from her ice chamber. She was free. Free from pain and hurt. All because of him.

The sun was about to set. Kaiba kissed her forehead. "Ryorin..." " Mm?" Ryorin stirred. He smiled. "I love you." Much to his surprise, she smiled warmly back and said, "I know, Seto. I love you too."

Ryorin: 7.00 p.m. exactly. BBQ time!

Ruka: Woo! I want okonomiyaki!

Ryorin: Coming up! Readers are all invited!


End file.
